


Icarus

by kiitos



Category: 16th & 17th Century CE RPF, 16th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiitos/pseuds/kiitos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is no misguided Icarus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icarus

It consumes him like something burning, sets his very soul on fire and sometimes he fears he will actually wither and die should he get too close. He is no misguided Icarus and so keeps his distance, refusing to give and allow him in. Will never pushes, only smiles softly and backs away again, retreats and takes his burning fire with him. Every time he leaves Kit cold and needing, but he has yet to reach out and stop Will from leaving.

When Will tells him about Anne his heart shifts in his chest, and he is plagued by visions of having to watch Will be happy with someone else. He likes Anne though, and he suspects hell awaits him for what he is about to do.

The wings uncurl; drawing Will’s stunned attention for the first time. (“That is what I am William.”) Kit waits, he has already waited an eternity, the moments waiting for Will to stop staring seem like mere seconds in comparison. (“Will, don’t burn me.”) Kit’s gaze drops and he understands that he’s made the wrong decision. He wraps soft familiar feathers around himself and shields them from view once more, he is an idiot. (“Do you hate me, William?”) Flying too close for fear of desperation and jealousy and now he may have just lost what he already had. (“Please do not leave me, Will.”)

The heat spreading through his body takes him by surprise and it actually takes him a second or two to acknowledge that Will’s lips are on his own. It burns, but not as painfully as he expected, no this is pleasant heat. A tingling that seeps to his very core and he wraps himself fully around Will and endeavours to share that heat forevermore.


End file.
